


I don't want to see

by EustaceS



Series: Under Control [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Rey knows she is Palpatine, Roleplay, Smug Kylo Ren, Wigs, blackmailing, force skype calls of two force buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EustaceS/pseuds/EustaceS
Summary: Kylo Ren found something, which changed everything...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious mentioned, Kylo Ren/Sheev Palpatine´s old holos, Rey and Kylo Ren are friends, Rey/Finn/Poe Dameron mentioned
Series: Under Control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I don't want to see

Kylo Ren was man of focus, when it came to pursuing the mastery of the Dark side, but there his focus effectively ended. He had the First Order to rule. Hux to subdue and Pryde to keep at bay, which was the most sore spots in his life. The hunt for Scavenger started to assume a form _´one day I will get you but not today Darkness´_ , than anything else. They talked through the force and the tone of their discussion slipped from _´join the Darkside´_ or _´Ben there is good in you I can feel it´_ to chit chat about their daily exploits after they decided to skip the obligatory _´join me and together...´_. 

Rey was on some desert planet again, judging from the arid air which Kylo sensed through the force connection. 

“Do you hydrate regularly?” Kylo asked before Rey could even utter a word.

“Sure,I do. How was the trip to Coruscant?” She asked partially amused that he cared about her well-being in his own way. Their camaraderie improved after the defeat of the Resistance and her decision to pursue Jedi training with her occasional vigilante side popping up here and there, where the First Order governor or greedy crime lord overstepped.

“I must tell you, it was big hit,” Kylo sat cross legged on his bed. He broadened the projection a bit so she could see that his bedroom was filled with old datapads. The force communication had become the second nature to them through the years.

“You, prowling the archives. I can't believe it. You can hardly read, Ren.” She chuckled as she teasing him. Kylo Ren initially tried to pose as the rough knight of Ren, who was above all nuisance of anything written claiming that pictures always did the best for him. The truth was out there. He was an educated and well composed man and through the years he managed to hide it with his infamous tantrums. Rey suspected that it was a sort of protective reaction to maintain his privacy, which fooled her too in times past.

“Funny. As I recall it was me, who helped you with those Jedi texts,” he snorted “but aside of holocrons, some old texts and yes I found some Jedi things you may like and yes I left them in the usual place with new clothes and a stash of soap… Jedi were not know for they hygiene habits,” he snorted. He still remembered unkempt Luke “smelly” Skywalker. He suspected it was the way of the Light side of the force, the Jedis did not bath. 

“I bathe...and it is not the first of the month. I have still time, moron,” she didn't miss a beat and continued “thank you for both anyway.”

“I thought so. Anyway the biggest hit I found, there is this holo… I jerked off to it … twice.” he was quite open, when she confessed several months ago about her private life with two former resistance members one an ex-spice smuggler and other an ex-first order stormtrooper. But Kylo did not judge. He had his own bad men-crush to try to persuade Rey to find somebody a little more fitting. He instead added some playthings, the trois might enjoy to the obligatory soap and shampoo thing. 

Rey wanted to chaste him for his crude openness, like she always did when he complained about Hux _´the general was always the first to arrive'_. It was the holo, which stopped her. The young man was dressed in disheveled Nabooian robes with red hair loose from the bun. He was laying on the sofa with his long pale leg peeking from under the heavy cloth. She gawked at the sight before her.

“I found it in the lowest level of the Skyscraper, which belonged to Damask Holdings. It was heavily booby trapped, I can tell you,” he said and showed his bacta covered arm and continued “so I managed to find a hidden room with lot of Sith stuff and it seemed that good old magister Hego Damask led a pretty interesting double life.”

Rey tried to absorb the picture and the information she was given. Kylo was immersed in the study of the history of the Sith and the first galactic Empire. She was sceptical at the beginning, but when he started to supply her with Jedi related artefacts, she was mesmerised too and they engaged in the disputes for hours through their Force connection.

“Sith stuff and magister Hego Damask? The Muun who had connection to the Nabooian senator Palpatine? You told me about that when we talked about the financial backing of the late Emperor,” she realised and yelped when he changed holo and there was the same man but this time on all fours with his ass in the air fitted with something she suspected might be a light saber.

“Yes and pretty kinky, right?” Kylo´s face broke out in a huge grin “there is more of it believe me and it is good quality stuff.”

“Naboo and Damask...wait there oh Kylo, “ the truth hit her like hammer. 

“Exactly the Muun was the Sith lord who trained this senator,” he switched the holo picture for another, where the senator was riding what looked very much like Muun´s private parts with great enthusiasm. Kylo was enchanted for a moment, before Rey snapped him back to reality.

“Kylo, you do realise what you have here?” she took a long breath “ you jerked to holos of my grandfather, you filthy bastard,” she tried not to snigger too much, but she failed and burst into a laughing fit “put on a long wig or urge Hux to grow some hair and stuff him with something and you have it .. or close to it.”

Kylo nodded seriously and had an epiphany. The Sith lord from Exogol was taunting him that every voice he heard in his head was his. The Final Order would take over and Kylo would be dead for sure. Everything he tried to build with his First Order would be destroyed. He had a vision and started to implement it. The First Order won and the galaxy needed a healing period to regenerate, and eventually from the First Order. The republic would rise. He shook his head to push away his visions and took the longer breath. 

“Rey we will win and thanks for the idea about Hux, that will do,” he said absentmindedly and retreated from the connection. 

Rey hated when he did things like that without word of warning or a proper goodbye. 

\---

Several days later the First Order shuttle landed near her dwelling and Kylo Ren marched out of it with obligatory force push pinned Rey´s partners against the rocks. His lightsaber at ready and shouting.

“I found you Scavenger!”

Rey wanted to punch him, but she sensed that he was deeply concerned and yet on the edge he was still smug. They fought. He was pushing her up to a hill Ach-To was famous for. When they were hidden from the sight. He stopped. 

“Now occasionally hit my lightsaber and I will do the same to yours, we must pretend battle. Of course you will chase me away,” he said and his facial features changed into maniacal grin.

“Are you crazy, Ren? Wait of course you are. The Dark side is not know to for its sane people,” she spat but went with his plan as they sat on the rocks and occasionally bashed their lightsabers together.

“Funny. Have you been fishing lately or it is end of the month?” he asked and for five minutes they fought for real, before he half apologized. 

“The Palpatine´s threat is gone,” he announced after they caught their breath.

“I did it and your grandfather called quits and swore that he would not leave Exogol ever again. His fleet is mine,” and again smiled and yellow hue touched his brown eyes.

“Kylo , what did you do?” she asked and fear crept into her heart. She sensed that he did something, which would push the galaxy into eternal darkness.

“Fear is the path of the darkside,” Kylo felt her emotion “join me and together we will rule the galaxy as….”he had dramatic darksider voice and suddenly said “as father and son.”

“WHAT?” Rey screamed 

“Family joke!” Kylo burst out in agood natured laugh.

“Calm down Jedi. You are too much in the light, and being a darksider means bathing regularly and being a little bit gay.” 

“Moron, scruffy Nerf herder, “she was putting some life into their sword fight. He was impossible and perhaps that was what fascinated her about him. He was the closest thing to friend, she ever had and in away she sensed that for him it was exactly the same.

“But seriously, Palpatine was messing with my head a lot and his peeking into my privacy was extremely annoying, before I learn to shield it. But several days ago I decided not to,” he made very dramatic and well executed parry movement.

“Hux!” she connected the dots.

“Yes you know me and him are trying to work things out,” he intimated

“You two have been dating for ages,” she sighed.

“I would … not … call it dating, “ he added some action to their duel “but you have point.” 

“What did you do to him? I hope, you didn't kill him,” She had really bad feeling about the whole situation.

“I dressed him in Nabooian senatorial attire with a wig and fucked him to Kessel and back while having… your grandfather’s force connection for him to witness,” he winked at her.

“You did not?...” she spat.

“I did,” he was grinning “I told him if he ever tries anything I will broadcast his … well holos and I shared some with the command of the Final Order and here we go. Allegiant General Pryde privately asked for some more material to evaluate the authenticity of those...you know.”

“Enric Pryde and holos of my grandfather...thank you for the image. I have had just about enough of you and …” she wanted to hug him or kick him from the rock. It was hard to decide. 

“Who knows in the future there might be a Jedi school, mistress Palpatine. I like the irony of the Force,” he bowed and deactivated his lightsaber.

“Go to hell, Darth Solo,” she followed the suit and clipped her lightsaber on her belt.

“Tell those morons you chased me away or something like that,” he turned and walked to his shuttle.

“Wait! Are you serious?” she called after him.

“I am , after all dyad of the force need both sides and my knights need to be balanced” with that the hatch closed behind him. 

Rey watched his shuttle rise to the sky and was suddenly glad that old Muun was such a pervert. 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my beta. You are the best, my friend.


End file.
